


Take It On The Run

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw_dw_slashfest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's thoughts post COE about the team, family and the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It On The Run

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Take It On The Run  
> Character: Jack Harkness  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Jack's thoughts post COE about the team, family and the Doctor.  
> Spoilers: Big Spoilers for Children of Earth  
> Notes: Written for observation prompt at [info]tw_dw_slashfest I haven't written any Doctor stuff before so if I've gone terribly astray constructive criticism is welcomed. The title is from REO Speedwagon's song.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended. Take It On The Run is not mine either.

Jack wishes the Doctor could have swooped in and saved the day but it didn't happen. He knows there is no undo here. Ianto is gone, Steven is gone and Alice will never speak to him again. He's been a time-agent, a con-man, a father and grandfather. He tried to be a good man and a good partner to Ianto but he's not so sure he accomplished these things. It was hard to face Gwen for that goodbye knowing she needed him but he'd been unable to stay. Suzie, Owen, Tosh and Ianto all died on his watch. Torchwood doesn't come with a long life span but he can't help focusing on his failures. Gwen is safer without him.

There's an anonymity in his life after leaving Earth and he uses his hustling skills and his charm to find money or jobs to keep him going. He cannot face going back and so he moves on from planet to planet. Yesterday he'd arrived in this bar and secured a room for the night. The locals speak of a recent invasion averted by a humanoid with a flying box.

He can't decide if he's happy or sad about missing the Doctor. Could he have faced him? Surely the Doctor would be compassionate but it's not always guaranteed. To a casual observer he is an amazing fantastic visitor that passes through their lives. To Jack the Doctor is like the ocean or a snow-capped mountain, beautiful and awe-inspiring but potentially lethal if under-estimated. There's danger lurking beneath the surface, the Doctor is brilliant but cruel at times. Jack's grief, however justified, cannot be compared to watching your planet, your race die. The Doctor's fury is a terrible thing to witness.

Jack is sure they'll probably cross paths again but he doesn't think he's ready for it now. He knows the Doctor can never give him what he desires most, he's well aware of the dangers of manipulating past events. It would be so simple; intercept the 456, give Ianto a gas mask, find a different child to kill. In a tiny room on a planet miles from Earth Jack is overcome with self-pity, self-loathing and grief. He cries for ages, till his throat hurts. If he could stay dead he'd do it but he knows it doesn't help. He'll deal with tomorrow, with the rest of his life as it comes. He has no other choice.


End file.
